pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Voussure
"Ohhh, I get it!" 'Alicia Voussure '(アリシア ヴオウスレ, Arishia vousure) is a Natural-type idol from France and the tritagonist for PriPara: Universal Stars!. A member of HaLuCiNate☆, she uses the brand Sakura Shower. Appearance Civilian Alicia is a young woman with maroon eyes and lean figure. She has straight, slightly spiky light green hair with two strands dyed maroon on each sides, framing her face. Her hair is cut below shoulder length and her two maroon strands are curled inwards. Her bangs are parted from the left and has a few strands loose, accentuating her forelocks. She is often seen wearing a round, golden earring. PriPara Inside PriPara, Alicia's hair grow midriff length and has more volume than her civilian self. Her color schemes have also been reversed; while her civilian self is more focused on green, she has a fair focus on maroon - her hair is now maroon with a pale green ombré, and her eyes turn into light green. Her originally maroon strands are now left as one short, pale green braid. Personality Coming from an ancient royal lineage, Alicia has quite a noble aura coming from her, commonly known as Goddess Vibe among her peers. Her usage of words also include polite and rarely used Japanese terms which she brushes off as a habit from childhood. Alicia is also known as a strict person, as she defies rule-breaking at all cost. Going against her principles usually gets her on edge, however, Luna handles her quite well as she is able to keep her at bay. Alicia has stated that she took martial arts training since she was young, but quit due to pressure and the lack of room to practice at Hydrangea Academy. Due to other's disbelief for her lean and slim stature and not muscle-y, she describes this as a 'horrible stereotype' and proved to everyone how skilled she is in martial arts. This event has led her to be overly critical about people, and has made her cautious to not sound as a stereotyping person. Inside of PriPara, she is more free-spirited and is shown to be very interested in its technology. She notes that the overall environment of PriPara made her more willing to express herself, therefore being able to channel her skills in every way possible. She even thought of being a mechanic once. Relationships Etymology '''Voussure: '''Voussure is a French noun meaning "spring". This can be related to her 'floral' image. '''Alicia: '''A variant of Alice, Alicia is a common feminine name that means "nobility/noble". Stage Songs * Wonderland's Key ** 'Mysterious' song with a dynamic melody. Lots of catchy tunes. * Fairest Ever After ** Can be mistaken as a Goddess's song, Fairest Ever After has a calming and natural rhythm. * Step Up! (unit) * Diamond Tears (unit) * Hope (unit) * Yes So Dance!!! (unit with Mix2Match) * Light Up The Sky (unit) ** Light Up Your Sky ** Light Up Our Sky * All Around! All Gather! Marching Stars! (unit with CogHeart and Mix2Match) * Ticky Tock (with Lily Eirwen) Coords * Pure Dame Coord * Artistic Bouquet Coord * Wistful Wind Coord/Cyalume * Floral Beauty Coord * Moldy Garden Cyalume * Jade Fragrance Rainbow Cyalume * Jade Fragrance Blossom Double Cyalume * Eternal Fragrant Glory Making Dramas Trivia * Her main theme color is tea greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green. * Among the HaLuCiNation (HaLuCiNate's fandom), Alicia is known to be the "sky", "cloud" or even "flower" of the group (more commonly sky). * She likes fruits/fruit yogurts, especially mixed berries yogurt. * She is said to have mastered the flower language. * Her interests include making aroma oils (from Haruka), puzzle-solving and animals. * She, along with the rest of HaLuCiNate, dislikes the ocean and usually reacts at the mention of it. ** She's said to be scared of the unknown things under the sea (or in general). * It is said that Alicia has martial arts training prior to the events of Universal Stars. * Intellectually, she is rather average, but due to her wide knowledge of the world's history being a strong suit, she aces history tests often and scores at least 95% or above. * She, like Sophie, can notice small details in body language and human behavior of those around her. References Category:PriPara: Universal Stars!